


getting over it

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [16]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: s06e06 Brave Heart, M/M, Masturbation, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Wilson thinks about the most recentincidentwith House.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Kudos: 47
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	getting over it

**Author's Note:**

> for the **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> i still cant believe that was a real scene in the show
> 
> enjoy!

Wilson couldn't stop thinking about it.

He hadn't _seen_ anything, not really, but he had still seen House jerking off. It was an impossible thought, filled with shame and embarrassment. Perhaps it was even worse how he wanted to see him more than that, how all he wanted to do in that exact moment was to pull the blanket off him, reveal his cock.

It's awful. The only reason House did that was to annoy and embarrass him, so he'd let him get put in the room which he referred to as his _shrine_ for Amber. It's not a shrine. He just likes to keep photos of her. But matter of fact is that he _should_ have allowed House there, so he does change the arrangement quick enough.

"You know," he says, looking off into a spot on his nightstand, "House got off in front of me to make me get him a room." He doesn't believe Amber is there, he doesn't believe she could answer him. "It was… embarrassing. But I almost wish he wasn't covered with a blanket."

 _He did say I was a female him,_ he can hear her voice, crystal clear.

"I'm not—" He sucks in a breath. "I am attracted to him, fine. But… I don't think he's interested. Even if he's not straight. We're just… we're just friends. And I'm still grieving, you know. I'm not going to… to pursue him."

 _You should,_ she tells him. _You should move on. The male me is the logical choice._

"It is not a logical choice," he says. "It's — it's House. You're different from him. You were… so much better than him."

He sighs.

He ignores the ache in his heart. He ignores how he wants to kiss House. He needs to get over it.

 _You won't, though,_ Amber points out from her unacknowledged spot on the nightstand, hovering, watching him.

"I won't," he agrees, as much as he hates to admit it. He will not get over House any time soon.


End file.
